Hospitals and clinicians today are facing pressure to deliver high quality patient care, prevent adverse events/errors, and implement clinical best practices while reducing the cost of healthcare delivery. With an increase in electronic systems and electronic clinical data, clinicians are being asked to review large amounts of clinical data. It is currently unfeasible to review and process such data by a clinician.